Tails and His Sweet Dream
by Mick Bynes
Summary: Tails has a dream that is sweet. This was written in 2013. This is my gift to MilesProwerFan on Two Tailed Fox Forums.


It was quite a few years since the last time Sonic & Tails fought Eggman. Eggman was in prison and Mobius has been safe since he was imprisoned for his evil deeds. Sonic had a mansion somewhere in an affluent area of Mobius. Sonic lived with Tails in this ultra fancy mansion. It was designed by Tails and it was built by Mobius carpenters. It was quite a huge deal and Tails made sure that this mansion would be suitable for himself and Sonic. The mansion has 2 stories with luxurious things and Tails' inventions. It was worth $100,000,000 in US dollars. This mansion had all the modern stuff along with Tails' inventions in there.

Sonic & Tails were in the living room relaxing. Sonic sat in his luxurious chair. Tails was sitting on the floor by the fireplace with the fire going. The living room was 40 X 50. This was quite an impressive room.

"Lemme tell ya Tails, this house is stylin' and way past cool, dude!" Sonic said. He was wearing a robe as he was relaxing peacefully as the fireplace was put to good use. It was late at night in Mobius.

"Yeah, this house has it all. I love it!" Tails replied. Tails went to the kitchen to get a snack. Sonic thought to himself and thought how happy he defeated Eggman after several years. There was a table somewhere in the room, he picked it up and put it right in front of him. He sprinted to the kitchen where Tails was looking for something to eat.

They were both in the kitchen. "What should I have, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Oh, how about chocolate pudding, Tails?" Sonic replied. "Ok, I'll have that!" Tails replied back. Tails got a turkey sandwich that he made for later out of the refrigerator. He got a glass out of the cabinet above the sink and he poured some water. Mobius water was purified after Eggman left and it even had no fluoride.

Tails went back to the living room with his turkey sandwich and glass of water. He sat back down on the floor. He began to eat the turkey sandwich. Sonic came back with sparkling water and caviar. Sonic was enjoying living the high life.

This is the life, Tails" Sonic said. "Yeah, no Eggman and his badniks causing trouble for us and the Mobians. I'm glad we're here." Tails responded.

Sonic drank water from his glass and then he proceeded to eat the caviar. "Tails, why are you on the floor?" Sonic asked Tails. "There's a chair right there you know." Sonic continued. Tails got up and he sat in the other chair. It was the same luxurious chair that Sonic was sitting in.

Tails told Sonic he was tired and he went upstairs to go to bed. He went upstairs, brushed his teeth, washed his face and then went to bed. It took Tails about 10 minutes to relax in bed and he was sleeping on his stomach. About 6 hours later, he began to dream.

In the dream he was running with Sonic in a city with no vehicles on the road.

"Yay Sonic! I'm going as fast as you, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. He was full of happiness and he was so shocked by this. He couldn't believe it, he was actually running as fast as Sonic. He wasn't even using his tails to run as fast as Sonic. Sonic was surprisingly not surprised at all and he thought this was normal to him for some odd reason.

"You may be going as fast as me, but I'm going to go even faster!" Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

Tails had a lucid dream, so he was able to control his dream. He began to run faster than Sonic! Tails had a huge smile on his face and he couldn't believe he was running faster than Sonic!

Sonic eventually caught up to Tails. Tails ran out of breath. "Tails! How'd you do that, dude?" Sonic asked as he was heavily breathing. Tails was out of breath too. "I wanted to go faster than you and I did it!" Tails replied back. "Whoa, man that was…" Sonic didn't know what else to say.

All of a sudden Tails was flying in his dream and he was flying up extremely high, he was flying to new heights. It was his dream, he could do anything. He was in this magical and mystical land with food. He saw a lot food and he saw trees made of bread. The leaves had lettuce on them. He found a body of water with chocolate milk in it. He dove into the chocolate milk.

He began to swim and he was drinking it. He really loved how it tasted, it tasted extremely good to him. He got out of the chocolate milk river and then he saw a tree. He took a bite into the tree. "Yum! This is so delicious!" Tails said after he took a bite out of the tree. "This is a really really weird place. Where did I fly myself to?" he wondered. He didn't complain, it was out of this world.

Tails thought this was real, but of course it wasn't. Next he saw chili dogs stacked right next to the tree. His mouth began to water up and he devoured the chili dogs one by one. Right next to the chili dogs, he saw a soda fountain (that was literally a fountain of soda). He went over to the soda fountain, open his mouth and drank a little of the soda that was pouring down. He didn't exactly feel full yet and he wanted dessert. He figured he would eat more off a tree, but he didn't do that. Then he noticed there were cookies, ice cream and he even came across mint candy. He went all out and he devoured many cookies and mint candy. He went back to the soda fountain and he drank more. He was full and he tried to look for a way out. He could not find a way out. He woke up. That's how he got out, he just simply woke up.

Tails got out of bed and he went downstairs for breakfast. He was thinking about the dream he had and he was going to have a chili dog and soda. He stopped and thought about it. He knew that was a dream and he knew the foods he wanted wasn't a part of a nutritious breakfast. "I'll have shredded wheat. Maybe I'll have a chili dog later on today." Tails said to himself. After that, Tails went downstairs to have his healthy breakfast.


End file.
